Of Jesters and Spirits
by WhiteMacabre001
Summary: One of Genkai's most promising students has grown tired of life in training and wishes to go out on her own. On a journey to test her strength as a Spirit Detective, she comes across the Heaven's Arena and its champion fighter, Hisoka.
1. Chapter 1

Tall and impressive, the Heaven's Arena loomed high above the city. The great tower rose like a single sunflower, its many levels jutting out on either side like leaves. Each one leading up the massive stem to the untouchable face; the coliseum. Capping the monolith sat the arena wherein the most prolific fighters did battle. When she first set eyes on the structure, the young Spirit Detective felt unbridled excitement. Since she first heard of Heaven's Arena, participating consumed her every thought. She desired a place to demonstrate her abilities. Coming from the strict tutelage of Genkai, the young woman wanted to test her strength against worthy opponents freely and without restriction.

In the past Genkai had helped her to wield her Spirit Energy with almost surgical precision. In a single year, the young woman had undergone fierce training in mind, body and soul. She learned alongside Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei how to harness and use her power for the world's good. There were times when she longed for her home in America but those pining's were few and far between as Genkai kept her involved in one rigorous test or another. Through the old psychic, she gained formidable knowledge in battle tactics and strategy. In addition, her physical body was molded into that of a warrior's. Her arms and legs were strong and toned, her stomach was flat and hard. Her breast size shrunk a bit but not enough to take away their alluring shape. Her agility and endurance increased to where Hiei often challenged her to one-on-one fights. Thus far, Hiei had yet to lose and she would be damned if he LET her win. She had one victory on Kurama and many on Kuwabara. Yusuke, on the other hand, was a different matter. In power she was most like him and as such their fights ended in draws. He found it positively great her progression and engaged her in battle to assist her development.

They spent so much time together that Genkai began to suspect other reasons for the solitary matches. The young woman and Yusuke both refuted the rumor and insisted that their relationship was platonic. Genkai frowned on romances during training believing it to be too large a distraction. Though what she did not know was that her newest pupil and Yusuke had, in fact, attempted a try; A single kiss. Both joined in willingly and found it hard to stop yet when they realized what they had done, they agreed that it was not the proper time. They maintained their friendship and placed their growing attraction for each other into their fights. Blasts of blue and white Spirit Energy lit Genkai's temple complex. Scorched earth and broken trees were left after their battles, decimated by Yusuke's Shotgun and her White Arrow Assault. Genkai monitored the young woman's strength and was pleased to see her rise to Yusuke's present level easily. Only when Yusuke would receive the Spirit Wave would their power level shift. But she could still reach even that high, Genkai often thought.

The young woman continued with her training, evolving her Spirit Energy. However, she soon grew tired of merely fighting Yusuke and his friends and begged to be enlisted in the next Dark Tournament.

"Let me join Genkai," She said with contention. "I can do it. I'm strong enough."

"No. Not yet. You are not ready yet."

Reduced to sit on the side and watch changed her and she made the decision to go off on her own. One day she packed her things and went to leave Genkai's temple when the old woman stopped her. The young woman explained to her that true advancement came with practice and experience.

"You cannot fight regular humans (y/n)—that would be murder." Genkai told her.

"I know that. I will find others who have abilities. I will take them on and defeat them all. When I return, I will be different. I know enough how to keep my Spirit Energy under control. I will become powerful on my own."

Those had been her last words to the old psychic. Now a year and a half later she found what she searched for. I'm ready, she thought. Plus I have a few new tricks up my sleeve that I can't wait to try. As she walked through the city she overheard three children discussing a very interesting topic. They spoke of some force called Nen that, if harnessed, was used to win in Heaven's Arena. The young woman followed them at a safe distance and completely withdrew her energy. She did not want them sensing her. Using one of her new skills she heightened her hearing and listened in on their conversation. Nen was powerful, she gathered, much like Spirit Energy. Yet unlike Spirit Energy, which could be transformed into Sacred Energy with the right training, Nen was a mortal (life) force and had limits. Based on their details of one notorious Nen user named Hisoka, the young woman surmised that his strength was equal to an upper B class demon, like the younger Tugoro. Hisoka…he might be the one I should contend with.

She rolled the name on her tongue and enjoyed the way it felt. _Hisoka_. The syllables rose and fell nicely. I wonder if he will be hard to find…

The following few hours went by in a flash. She entered into Heaven's Arena and won her first match with a sound high kick. Her opponent was sent flying from the square ring. The kick was ruled as a critical hit and knockout and she won entry to the famed 200th floor. As she made her way to the elevators, she picked up on feint tendrils of energy resonating from her destination. Nonetheless she took the elevator and rode it to the upper level. The instant she stepped from the lift, the menacing energy nearly choked her. She trailed its source rounding a corner to a singular hall. She stopped short. It encompassed an area of the passage that, coincidentally, led to the registration booth. Curious, the young woman approached the whirling mass of dark energy. It formed a de facto wall, made to intimidate her.

What is this stuff? She reached out to touch it. Pulling her hand back she studied the substance. It was thick and viscous on her fingers. This is not demon or Spirit energy… bringing it to her nose she sniffed it. It has no scent. Usually energy has a smell of some kind. The more she rolled it between her fingers, the more it took on the consistence of …gum? The young woman widened her eyes. Stretched tightly between her index and thumb was a strand of pink energy. Ok, now I'm interested.

"Wow, it's like bubble gum. Is this Nen?" She said.

Checking quickly to see if anyone was coming her way, she grinned and stuck her whole left hand into the mass. She retracted her arm and laughed upon seeing the energy stuck to her like glue.

"If this is Nen this is going to be awesome!" taking a few steps back she whipped the elastic energy like a whip. "Aw I gotta find out. Hey, I know you're back there. I can sense you. Tell me, is this your Nen ability?"

From beyond the dark wall of aura, its owner watched the strange woman interact with his Nen. She was unafraid of it. Actually, she was playing with it. He had never seen this reaction before. Who is this girl? He thought. She has no fear. It's like she knows she could destroy it. I must get a better look.

"Why do you not come closer?" Came his hauntingly sweet voice.

She started, not expecting the tone to be masculine. "Who are you?"

"I will not answer that until you prove yourself worthy of hearing my name."

The young woman smirked. Inside the wad of pink Nen she closed her hand. Sending a bit of Spirit Energy into her fist, the sticky substance melted away. Aware that she was in the presence of the creator of this obstacle, she put aside the childish antics. Setting her eyes hard she released her energy. It surrounded her, forming another of her new abilities; the Spirit Shield.

"Prove myself? If you wish." She took one step, then another.

The master of the Nen wall blinked in wonder. She was walking through his Nen. No pain rattled her face, no anguish struck her limbs. His barrier fell away from her as if being nullified. His eye twitched. It seemed as if she was also weakening his Nen somehow. How can she do this?

"Your power has no effect on me, whoever you are. As you can tell I am unfazed." She came to the end of the Nen wall, stepping through the void.

Her white, glowing Spirit Shield was invisible to him and he narrowed his piercing yellow eyes in frustration. Why don't I see her aura? If she can manipulate her energy that proficiently so as not to be detected at all, she must be formidable indeed.

She emerged unscathed and dissolved her shield. Unfortunately for the Nen owner, she was not foolish enough to let her guard down. Her powers braced, she flitted her sight down. What she saw surprised her. Seated on the floor was a man in what appeared to be jester influenced clothing.

The man looked up at her with half lidded eyes. She could not help the flash of red that colored her cheeks, despite her efforts to keep it at bay. His gaze was just as gripping as his Nen and without breaking their stare, he rose to stand. Like a grasshopper his long legs extended, his strapping arms flexed as he brought his hands to rest on his hips. Her breath halted. Those hands! They were perfect; their form, the length of the fingers, the subtle hint of vein under the white flesh as they contoured over his knuckles. Their connection to his wrists and forearms resembled those of a marble statue—flawless. His arms were strong and enticing and the heat in her face increased as she noted how the ivory skin moved over the cords of muscle like milk. Her chest rose with a deep intake of breath. His chest was broad leading to his square shoulders. She observed the smooth column that was his neck and lowered her lids in approval.

"I do not need to guess who you are. You're Hisoka aren't you?" She asked in a low tone.

Hisoka smiled. His lips lifted smartly giving him the appearance of a cunning fox. "You guess correctly. I am Hisoka. Now it is only fitting to know who you are."

She felt herself smile in return. She mused at the painted star and tear drop on his high cheeks. Even his face was immaculate. His nose was long and thin, coming to a slight point. His forehead was smooth like porcelain. Arched brows sat testily above eyes of striking yellow contrasting with his shock of spiked red hair.

"Why should I tell you anything Hisoka? You tried to hinder me from registering. And seeing as how I easily resisted your Nen trick, it looks like I win. And we haven't even fought properly yet. So as far as I know, you are not deserving of my name."

Hisoka grinned devilishly now. His face shadowed by his mounting blood-lust. This woman bested my Nen and now she insults me. I shall have to remedy that. A task I will enjoy!

"Then how will I earn my knowing your identity then?"

The young woman tilted her head. "What about a battle?"

Hisoka's smile widened. The familiar tingling in his fingertips traveled up his arms and down his legs. His drive was increasing rapidly and he knew he had to quench it before he ripped into her. Struggling to get his maddening lust for blood under control, Hisoka also pushed down the growing bodily lust for her. To Hisoka, body and blood lust were remarkably close and he could hardly feel one without the other nearby. This woman wet his appetite for power, as the boy Gon did. But by the same token, she was extremely beautiful with her long dark hair and foreign features. Her eyes, he was titillated to see, were the exact same color as his. She fueled his need for sex just as profoundly as she had his wanting to take her in the arena. He loved a challenge and the thoughts of what this strange woman could provide made his throat tighten.

"Yes. A battle. The two of us together in the ring—it seems almost poetic no?" Hisoka licked his lips hungerly. "I am very interested. Could you be a Specialist?"

She raised a brow. "A Specialist? What's that?"

Hmmm, I'll take that as a no. "Then, can I get a hint?"

He's trying to get me to reveal what my Spirit Energy is so that he can train to best it. Good luck. "It's energy."

Hisoka's heart rate sped up. She's figured out what I'm after. Oh! This is torturous. I must discover what her power is. My whole body is burning. I can practically taste her. He touched his lips and chuckled quietly.

"I see. So you are going to make me guess are you? Fine. I will think carefully on it. In the meantime, I propose we should observe each other's skills."

He is really determined to figure me out isn't he? She thought. Although, he does have a valid point. If I can watch him fight I will have a better idea of what will be expected of me here. And no matter if he sees me because he cannot see my Spirit Energy. And apart from his Nen his spirit is not heightened to use Spirit Energy…so in this respect he is a normal human. Moreover if I can get him to deplete his Nen then he will be powerless.

"I agree. We should take note on each other's power." She stated with a shrug.

"Excellent. I fight in two days. I will see you in the stands." Hisoka winked.

Extending his right hand, Hisoka reached for a strand of her hair. She tensed and watched his digits caress her locks. Hisoka smirked darkly at the red hue painting her face and focused his Nen into his hand. I want to see if she will be able to sense my Bungee…

Before he could finish his thought, her hand clamped down hard on his wrist. Under her grip, Hisoka watched as his aura was overpowered by an invisible force. She glared up at him with cold, knowing eyes.

"Don't. I'm not some newbie that you can trick with your little charades. As a matter of fact I find your attempt insulting. When we fight, I hope you will treat me with respect and battle me like the blood thirsty beast that you are."

Hisoka was raving. His chest constricted in unstinted thrill that he thought he might turn inside-out. Tremors lightly shook his extended arm raising goose pimples along his light skin. They traveled down his spine and over his hips. A cool sheen of perspiration dampened his clothes. His teeth grated hard together. I don't know how much longer I can stand it.

The young woman had only met him but already she knew there was something amiss about his mental state. It was clear that he desperately wanted to tear her apart. It poured out of him. And he was having a painful time trying to restrain his yearnings. In a perverted way, She was flattered that this man saw her as an opponent worthy of such a reaction and she too felt similarly towards him. Finally here was a person who could more than likely withstand her powers and give her a descent spar. He would not disappoint her by going half-cocked in their battle.

"Oh, believe me my dear," Hisoka purred dangerously. "When we face each other, I shall make you writhe as I discover what it is your hiding and take you down."

She flashed her teeth in a dark smile. She removed Hisoka's hand from her hair and released it by his side. Taking two steps forward, she stood at his chest, her head up to look at him. She liked this Hisoka. Her attraction to his beauty was apparent but her inclination for his Nen abilities was stronger. She had to give him credit for his seductive allusions, making her writhe and the like, and figured that if he was going to play that card then she might as well. Let's even this playing field, she thought. Hisoka watched her right arm lift slowly, and tensed as he felt the back of her hand brush against the loose cloth of his trousers. Grazing over his hip, she worked her hand gently up his firm belly, up his chest and along his neck. Hisoka could hardly comprehend what was happening. His yellow eyes clouded with volcanic lust and they lulled beneath his shutting lids. They snapped open when her hand closed around his throat, pushing his head back into the wall. She held him not in malice but in trial. She was displaying her fortitude as one not to be underestimated.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself, Hisoka. But I have come a long way and I do not intend to loose. I hide nothing but my name. If you are unable to detect the power I employ then that is a shame for you. Being afraid of something you cannot see will be rather humiliating in the arena. I'll tell you what though, when our day arrives, I will tell you what my power is. And we will see if your Nen can stand up to my abilities. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to register."

She released his neck and moved to go around him. Hisoka remained pressed to the wall, his head tilted to the ceiling in relish. The trembling in his limbs, the burning taking root in his groin, the rush of blood in his cheeks as he touched the spot where she had him all flooded his brain. Bringing shaking fingers to his mouth, Hisoka touched the tip of his tongue. Licking the digits that had held her hair, he rolled his eyes back in pleasure.

"Oh, my little mouse," his voice came out in groans. "I will have you both in the arena…and out."


	2. Chapter 2

Two Days Later:

The young woman managed to get a seat in the front for Hisoka's fight. True to her word, she would watch him and his Nen abilities. She leaned her elbows on the railing in front of her and waited for the combatants to arrive. Hisoka was supposed to fight against a little boy named Gon who, like her, had risen through the ranks quickly. She wondered if he was one of the three children she eavesdropped on when she first arrived in the city. The crowd shouted around her, and in their cheers she put the puzzle together. Gon was the newest star at Heaven's Arena along with his friend Killua. The boy showed much potential and this fight between him and Hisoka had garnered notoriety. The tension in the air was palpable and she shifted in her seat to get a closer look.

Suddenly the lights went out and bright, blinding spotlights illuminated the arena. The announcer, Cocco, squawked over the loudspeaker introducing the two fighters with over the top theatrics. Neon lights danced across the arena as holographic flames lined each warrior's entranceway. In a cloud of smoke Gon was the first to arrive. She clapped for the youth as he walked the long path to the arena floor. He is so young, I wonder how he will do.

To her left, another cloud of fumes appeared and Hisoka emerged like a fiendish jester from a nightmare. Upon his showing the crowd went wild. Feet stamped the floors and voice rang high into the rafters. So, Hisoka's got himself a fan base. The young woman chuckled. Cocco continued to describe Hisoka's previous fight with an opponent named Kastro and his subsequent death by Hisoka's hands. She went on to tally Hisoka's wins, which were impressive, and his chances of becoming a Floor Master in Heaven's Arena. The young woman smiled broadly at his achievements. Excellent, I can't wait to battle with him now. It almost feels wrong snatching his accolade from him.

The two entered the ring and waited for the referee to begin. It was then that she sensed Hisoka emit a waft of Life Energy. The dark purple force surrounded his tall form like a miasma. The foreboding aura left her leaning over the railing. That's the same energy I felt when I met him. But…it's still Life Energy, how powerful can that be? She turned to Gon and saw that he too was releasing his own energy. It was purer and spewed from his little body like water but then quickly conformed to his outline. From her position she saw a light aura snaking over the boy as if to protect him. She glanced at Hisoka and found the same thing. I get it, she deduced. They are using their Life Energy as a cocoon. It will keep them hidden from each other's heightened perception. Very clever. But also very dangerous.

The two took their positions. The referee stated the rules quickly and right off the match began. With bated breath she watched below. Gon was the first to charge, heading for Hisoka with alarming speed. How can he do that? She followed his movements easily. He's fast. But he is no Hiei or Yusuke. Still, this boy has serious skills. Gon missed Hisoka's dodge, earning him a strike in his back. Hisoka chopped down, sending Gon to the floor. Gon quickly recovered and went after the taller man with kicks and punches. Hisoka averted the boy's assaults, an amused expression on his face. She saw Gon's frustration with his wasted hits and blinked just in time to see Hisoka round about and remove Gon with a single kick. The boy flipped back into an upright posture and landed several feet away from his opponent. She could not take her eyes off of the sprightly child who now circled Hisoka. However Gon's attempt was futile for Hisoka pivoted with the boy, subduing his chance for an attack. Gon charged again. Hisoka nimbly twisted out of the way and brought his left hand firmly into Gon's stomach. The poor boy, winded, uncurled from the man's hand with a disturbing motion.

She intently followed the two, her mind processing and calculating. Hisoka's speed and agility were his saving graces at the moment. Gon could not touch him, not in his frenzied state. He fights like Yusuke, no plan just brute force. That will hurt Gon in the end. Her amber eyes continued to watch as Gon unsuccessfully struck punches towards Hisoka's face. Hisoka turned and elbowed the boy in the nose. Gon shook it off and rounded a kick which was deflected by Hisoka's swift timing. Gon rapidly changed his tactic and proceeded to send flying punches at his enemy. Hisoka pushed them away like flies, ducked, rounded again and sent a long leg out to hit the boy. Gon was attentive this time and clung to Hisoka's leg like a spider. However he was dislodged and ultimately punched square in the face by Hisoka's hard fist. The young woman thrummed with anticipation. This was like the Dark Tournament. Her excitement for her battle with Hisoka multiplied and she wished it was she in the arena instead of Gon.

With his last hit, Hisoka earned himself a Clean Hit point and upped his score. The audience went berserk. She took this lull in the fight to recount all she had witnessed. Hisoka was an incredible fighter and the gap between him and Gon was monumental. He was having fun down there at Gon's expense, knowing full well his superiority. He was confident…too confident and Gon needed to see his chance to abuse that. He needed to plan a subterfuge, a ploy, in order to attack Hisoka. Going head on was useless unless Gon could outwit him.

Gon advanced again. He went straight for Hisoka. Before he reached him, Gon ducked and feinted attacks hoping to confuse the other. He then reached down and lifted a large portion of the stone arena floor. She whistled. This kid could be Yusuke's brother the way they fight. Seeing this feat of strength did not alarm her, given that she was used to it, and laughed at the crowds gasps of awe. Gon seemed to have done this maneuver before and kicked the slab, shattering it to ruble. Hisoka targeted the flying pieces and she knew that Gon had understood what he needed to do into order to land a hit. This was his subterfuge.

It worked. Hisoka was distracted. Gon came from his place behind a large piece of stone and Hisoka turned in time to meet the boy's fist. The young woman cheered in spite of herself. Knocking Hisoka back, the two met each other's glare. When Hisoka recovered, he walked over to the boy. Gon advanced as well and pulled something from his jacket pocket. It was a number tag. What's that for? Olivia wondered. I guess they knew each other before this. Hisoka accepted the tag.

They jumped back away from one another. Hisoka flicked his wrist and caused the tag to disappear. Then he spoke. She listened carefully as he talked of Gon's experience with Nen and of how the boy was an Enhancer type. He then claimed that he was a Transmuter, known to be fickle and dishonest. She clicked her tongue. I can see that. Once he finished his descriptions of different types of Nen users, the real battle began. The young woman had waited to see this turn of events and gripped the railing tightly.

Hisoka changed his stance and released his Nen in full. It enveloped him like toxic smoke and she locked her sights onto him. In a flash, Hisoka rushed at Gon. His speed intensified, his concentration hardened. Hisoka's attacks came swiftly and more precisely. Her throat went dry at the image of him. He easily knocked another stone slab out of the arena and into the audience. Such an event was nothing in a tournament of demons but here amongst humans, this was shocking. She stood up and looked over at the damage. A part of the wall was reduced to rubble and from her detection, lives had been lost. Botan is going to be busy today, she thought of the ferrywoman. Resuming her widened gaze upon Hisoka, She swallowed what she could down her parched throat. He might be more dangerous then I figured. Gon narrowly averted injury and returned to the ring. In that instant Hisoka darted at the boy. Like a cobra Hisoka chased Gon, striking out now and then with powerful hits. He moves like a demon! She pushed aside spectators who shoved her out of their way. Below Hisoka landed a hard blow to Gon's back. The boy rightened but his equilibrium was destroyed. Hisoka had him right where he wanted him. He really is amazing, she stated. I'll have to be careful against him.

Then something caught her eye. She did not have to focus in order to see the same pink gum-like substance that she felt on her hand attached to Gon cheek. It was a long strand hat connected to Hisoka's index finger. His Nen! With a flick of his finger, Hisoka pulled Gon like a fish on a line. The boy helplessly soared towards Hisoka's waiting fist. He's using it like a bungee cord. I'll have to watch out fr that. If he snags me when I'm not paying attention, he won't give me enough time to dissolve it. I'll be dragged around like Gon. I guess my Spirit Shield will have to be at the ready.

After moments of combat between Hisoka and Gon, Hisoka performed a dirty trick and told Gon to look to his right. Unaware, Gon was hit in the side of the face with a piece of broken stone. Noticing that the match was won, the reff announced Hisoka as the winner. Gon was thoroughly disappointed and angry at the call but understood when he was beaten. The audience, though most were in favor of Hisoka, applauded Gon's efforts. The match was over. Hisoka turned and left the arena. She sat for a few seconds before she stood. She headed in the direction of Hisoka.

The Nen user exited the arena brushing off his shirt and pants when he looked up. The young woman leaned against the exit passage, clapping sarcastically. Hisoka felt his lust resurface at the sight of her and he smirked lasciviously.

"Well, well. So you did come. Were you entertained?" His sultry voice echoed around her.

"You move like a demon. I must say I was intrigued." She said with a lazy stare.

"A demon huh? I'll take that as a compliment. Tell me were you able to see anything during the match? Anything unusual?" Hisoka tested her again.

She folded her arms over her chest. "If you are speaking of your Nen then yes. I saw the whole thing. Including how you attached it to Gon's cheek when you pointed at him."

Hisoka widened his eyes slightly. "You saw through my ruse without the aid of Gyo. You are perceptive."

"What is it exactly? Your attack I mean." She inclined her head forward, inquisitively looking at him.

"What you saw was my Bungee Gum."

Makes sense, she though. "Is that your Nen ability, Hisoka?" She spoke his name softly, teasingly.

His body tinged. The way she uttered his name made his blood boil with hunger. "One of them."

"I see. I can't wait to see what other cards you have tucked away during our match."

Hisoka walked over to where she stood. She eyed him cautiously. He brushed a hand through his bright red hair. He was trying to make her lower her guard. It did not work.

"That's far enough." She told him when he was around two feet away.

"You are very commanding. I find that most delicious," He licked his lips.

"I know that what you displayed back there was a fraction of your true power. I have seen similar tactics from another fighter, though he far surpasses you. He concealed his strength from his opponent, showing it only at the end. I watched you—you're a beautiful fighter I'll give you that Hisoka. I can only wish that you will use your full potential on me. However, I cannot do the same for you."

Hisoka frowned, though still amused that she was able to see right through him. "Why is that?"

"I have my reasons."

I must see this with my own eyes! Hisoka thirsted for her. His hands clenched tightly in order to not reach out and snatch her.

"Remember Hisoka, I use energy…but what kind is it?"

Hisoka twisted his already upturned mouth into a licentious smile. It sparked a fire in his yellow eyes and gave his face a haunting glow. This girl, she is something else. I have to know! In a flash of speed Hisoka pinned her to the wall. Her heart thudded against her chest at the startling action. Hisoka towered over her, bringing her wrists above her head. His grip around them was not enough to wound her but it kept her fast under him. Her eyes flared with offense and she snarled.

"How dare you!"

"Since we've met you have done nothing but try me. I do not have to warn you that doing so is extremely unwise."

"Is that a threat?"

He grinned down at her, bringing his body close. She was soon pressed between the cold stone wall and his warm torso. He was so close to her that she was forced to spread her legs in order to stand. Taking the opportunity, Hisoka nestled one leg within the opening. His thigh rested strategically near her neither region. She blushed fiercely at his audacity but knew that if she struggled, she would undoubtedly rub against his leg. Without much option she remained motionless. Hisoka, thinking she had given in to him, parted his lips and lowered his face to her neck. She twisted her upper lip. Not that his hot breath on her skin repulsed her, but she cursed her superficial vulnerability. The blood coursed into her cheeks, staining them a deep scarlet. This damned son of a bitch! If he does not let me go I'll kill him!

Hisoka gently inhaled her scent, humming in his throat at its sweetness. His forehead pushed against her jaw as he angled his mouth to the side. His lips ghosted over her throat. They met each other's eyes; his full of noncompliance, hers of resentment. In her belly she fumed at him and pooled her Spirit Energy. Hisoka sensed something within her starting to form. It resonated against his mouth. It was warm. The sensation thrilled him and he pressed his lips hard to her neck. The heat filled his parted lips, surging through his teeth and winding over his tongue. It slithered down his throat and settled in his belly. His moans of euphoria vibrated the flesh of her neck, shooting waves of pleasure up her spine.

She nearly lost concentration and her power dipped but recovering both her senses and her objective, the young woman gathered her Spirit Energy and repelled him away from her. With a gasp, Hisoka hit the opposing wall, the concrete cracking under the force of the blow. Blinking he regained his bearings. He had no feasible idea what occurred. Nothing evident hit him, it was just air. He saw no trace of Nen come from her.

"Consider that a warning! Never underestimate me. The last person who will take advantage of me is you." She scolded icily. "My fight is tomorrow. Come or don't come. Just stay out of my way."

She spat at his feet and wiped the evidence of his kiss off of her neck. She left without a backward glance. Hisoka dislodged himself from the concaved stone and swiped he dust off of his shoulders. "Oh, I'll be there. I'll watch you every step of the way."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the young woman was summoned into the ring. Like with Gon and Hisoka she entered by means of brilliant pageantry. Cocco vociferously declared the young woman's swift rise to the top and that this was her first official fight in Heaven's Arena. Almost by default, her opponent arrived late. He was a youthful man with plain features and was slight of build. His name was Kazue and his wins were substantial. With seven to two odds, Kazue approached the ring with an air of success. She studied his energy. Nothing I can't handle, she thought. Kazue was famous for his Nen sneak attacks and his master of In, or the ability to cloak his Nen from detection without the use of Gyo. The young woman had no idea what In was but she was willing to find out. The referee established the rules and regulations, raised his arm and began.

She did not take up a pose. Rather she cocked her hip and waited for Kazue to make his move. Kazue took her stance as belligerence and growled at her.

"Bitch! I'll teach you to act superior to me!"

Kazue lunged at her. His speed was much slower than Gon's or Hisoka's, but it would require a trained fighter to follow his actions. Zigzagging around her, Kazue danced across the arena. Propelling on his toes he wrenched back his left fist and aimed for her stomach. The young woman expected this and leaned out of the way. Kazue swooshed past her in disbelief. With him taken aback, she went to strike. Pivoting on her right foot, she leapt high into the air. The audience gasped at her agility and cheered with aplomb when she sunk her heels into the small of Kazue's back. Kazue gaped from the force, his body bowing. She pushed off of him and flipped backwards. Olivia landed with the ease of a cat and darted after his traumatized form. With near lightning speed she reined punches upon his face, chest and belly. Yusuke had taught her this maneuver.

Kazue's recovery was slow impeding his blocking most of her blows. She backed him to the ridge of the ring, pulling back to knock him in the head with her leg. But Kazue caught her kick and went in for one of his own. She braced her side absorbing the impact with her shoulder. Twisting away she distanced herself and shook off the dull throb in her upper back. Meanwhile in the stands, Hisoka scrutinized his future opponent. She moved with experience learned from endless training and hard discipline. Someone had taken great care in shaping her fighting skills. But he cared not for her hand-to-hand combat show.

She raced towards Kazue. Her ferocity unnerved him and Kazue took up the defense. She attacks like she's a tiger, he thought in wonder and trepidation. The young woman jumped up, spun and landed a double kick, sending Kazue flying over the edge and into the stadium wall.

"Critical hit! (y/n) three points!" The referee shouted.

Kazue fumbled in the debris and dust his collision had created. I was hoping to wait until later but I have no choice. I'll have to use Nen. Shakily, Kazue brought his hands together and summoned his aura outwards.

"Prepare yourself (y/n)."

"I've been waiting for this. Your Nen versus my energy. Let's see who wins!" She effortlessly sought her Spirit Energy and bade it to flare around her like a beacon of light.

Kazue noticed a sudden shift in the air but could not fathom what it was. It was not Nen of any type that he knew of. Is she a Specialist? Using Gyo was worthless for he saw nothing. How can there be no aura when the whole arena feels like it's shrouded in storm clouds? The audience did not understand Kazue's hesitation. The young woman did not seem so threatening, not when he was going to use his Nen. The only one who displayed any exaltation was Hisoka. He too felt the pressure of her Spirit Energy engulf the arena and cursed his inability to see it. What is it? I can feel it, I taste it. My body feels like it's on fire.

Meanwhile she shone with her energy, it smoldered like raging flames licking and snapping. Kazue marveled at the changes in his opponent. Her very being seemed to evolve though she altered not.

"If you want to have a go at me, I'm ready!" She sent out a burst of energy, causing ominous winds flutter strands of his hair.

The entire stadium contained her immense energy. Its outpour pulsated like a giant heartbeat, dwarfing Kazue's Nen. It took all Hisoka had to keep his blood lust in check. His body seethed and singed as her energy penetrated into his very cells.

"Yes! Show me! Show me your power…(y/n)!" He shouted above the exclamations of the audience.

"Come at me Kazue!" She raised her right arm and held it aloft. "I'll go easy on you with this attack."

The crowd went silent. Anticipation oozing out from them. Above her invisible to all, her energy morphed into dozens of flaming white arrows. Kazue, oblivious to the wall of shafts, released his attack. A dark blue blob of Nen hurled at her, resembling an open set of jaws.

"I call this my Maw of Devastation! This will eat away at your energy until you are left a husk."

"We'll see about that. Spirit Arrow Assault!"

He was speechless when his Nen exploded into fragments like a popped balloon. She had unleashed her most popular attack. Arrows zinged through the air and struck Kazue in the arms and legs. Blood spurted from dozens of mysterious wounds reducing Kazue to howl in agony. Her arrows not only implanted themselves deeply into Kazue's body, but their spiritual residue burned his flesh like acid. Streams of smoke rose from his clothes. Nervous murmurs from the audience spread from one end to another all trying to comprehend what happened.

"Wh…what did you do to me?" Kazue uttered painfully.

"This is my ability. I do not use Nen like you do Kazue."

"Then…what is it?" Blood trickled from his lips, an arrow had penetrated his lung.

She did not respond. Instead she, for the first time in her fight, looked up to where Hisoka stood. Their eyes locked together and she spoke loudly and full of assertion to him alone.

"I use Spirit Energy."

Kazue lost his footing, landing on his knees. His hands supported him like feeble pillars. "Spirit Energy?"

She acknowledged her failing opponent. Reluctantly she turned away from Hisoka to answer Kazue.

"Spirit Energy is unlike Nen. Nen is just the harnessing of life energy with which you can either manipulate or defend. Spirit Energy is the heightened spiritual awareness to the supernatural that every person is born with, but seldom ever goes beyond the norm. I have an extremely high spirit awareness that I have trained to use as a weapon. It works independently from my life energy, so I can exploit it without the risk of death. That being the case, Spirit Energy is limitless. The only downside for you is that, since your spirit awareness is normal, all of my attacks are imperceptible. The attack I won this fight with was my Spirit Arrow Assault. Channeling my Spirit Energy I was able to conjure my energy into arrows that I then shot at you. The burning you feel is the power of my energy eating away at your life energy."

She paused before she finished allowing for her words to sink in. "And now, seeing as I have to knock you out to advance to the next round I'll tell you my next attack."

She swung her right arm in front of her and over her left shoulder as if about to back-hand him. Her arm was encircled by white energy turning her limb into a shining beam. Kazue sensed the impending blow and winced like a frightened child.

"White Flame Strike." The young woman made the gesture of the slap, swinging her glowing limb wide.

The blinding band of solid energy whipped out and soundly throttled Kazue. His head snapped to the side as the unseen attack lifted him from his kneeling position. His body was thrown like a doll's out of the ring and into the far off wall. He flopped from the stone and collapsed disturbingly onto the ground. Silence encapsulated the arena. The announcer Cocco quivered in her booth unsure of how to rule the one-sided victory. The young woman stood in the center of the ring, her energy back inside of her. Medics rushed to Kazue to take him to the hospital.

"So…did I win?" She asked with a cocky tilt of her head.

Cocco stuttered into her microphone. "Ah—Well ladies and gents it appears that (y/n) is the winner. I'd say that was a total knockout! And what a show people! I love it! Spirit Energy is going to be my new favorite thing this year! Look out you Nen users, this girl is serious and is not afraid to kick the guys asses. She has my vote!" The more Cocco broadcasted the more excited she became.

The referee cautiously went to her and lifted her hand in the air. "Winner (y/n)! Have you anything to say?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do. You know, my friends have always considered me kind of a jester, not taking my training to heart. But since I've arrived in Heaven's Arena, I'm finished clowning around. I'm not intimidated by any of you! All of you can come at me at once. So if you jokers think you have the balls to beat me, I would love to see you try."

No one missed the innuendo she threw into her statement, but they were wise enough to say nothing. Hisoka trembled with anticipation not bothering to hide the growing intensity in his groin. His lust was too much. He had to satiate it. Jerkily he left the arena, searching for a victim to extinguish his sadistic hunger.


	4. Chapter 4

Later That Night:

It was nearing nine when the young woman made her way back to her room. Coming from a wonderful dinner at the upper floor's premier restaurant, she pulled her room key. Going to swipe it, she stopped.

"Sneaking up on a girl is distasteful. Hisoka."

She turned to see him standing behind her. "Can I help you?"

She met the yellow eyes of the red haired fighter, seeing fires of heated desire flickering within them. She had not forgotten how attractive he was in the three days since their first encounter, nor had the memory of his lips on her flesh vanished either. She too wanted him as he wanted her. It was different than her attraction to Yusuke—with Hisoka it was primal. He was a bonafide warrior, prone to violence and followed his own laws. In this last fact they were very similar. They knew no inhibitions would be made whether in the ring or in bed and the thought agitated both. She had pictured his naked body more times than she would dare to admit, imagining them entwined like pythons vying for dominance. She would not play a submissive role in the event of them sharing a night and Hisoka counted on that.

Likewise his thoughts were consumed by her. His blood lust churned frantically in his belly tangoing with sexual frustration. Right at that moment he could not stop his mind from building up the passionate play. Her toned form waging a battle of the flesh in the arena of his bed. Their fight would be rough. It would be brutal. Culminating in throws of gargantuan ecstasy, Hisoka practically groaned. The air crackled between them as their energy ebbed and touched.

"What do you want Hisoka?" She asked raising a brow.

"Dinner. With me." Hisoka said.

"I already had it."

"Tea then."

"I don't drink much tea." She replied.

"Coffee."

"Coffee?" She queried.

Hisoka nodded lightly his left hand hovering over her shoulder. "Yes. I will have some sent to my room."

"Your room?" She traced her nails with a feather's delicateness along the underside of his raised forearm. "Why should I come to your room at all? Don't you want to tear me asunder with your Bungee Nen trick?"

She cupped his elbow, sliding her palm up and over the hill of muscle before coyly tracing the outlines of veins in the tender crook. Hisoka poked his tongue from behind his lips and gave them a slow lick.

"Won't you simply render my attack useless with your Spirit Energy?" Using his index finger he curled it under her chin.

"Fair enough. Alright. Coffee. When should I come up?"

Hisoka's voice lowered to a whisper. "Ten minutes. Room 223."

"I'll see you later then."

Simultaneously, as if commanded, both retraced their caresses. She watched as Hisoka sauntered to the other end of the long hall and turned out of her sight.

It would be in poor taste to sleep with him before our match, she thought. But a little foreplay never hurt anyone. Hell after the trekking I went through and training to get this far I deserve a little fun. I won't do anything to my appearance, if I did it would seem like I was trying to impress him. I don't feel like getting that involved, plus I just don't have the inclination. What he sees is what he gets.

After the designated time had passed, she followed in his footsteps. She turned left at the hall's end and read the room numbers. Two-twenty, two-twenty one…two-twenty three. Perhaps I should knock.

"Come in."

Or not. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room was a replica of hers, a single bed, a seating area, a personal kitchen and a bathroom. She shut the door and wandered over to the large plate glass window. The view was spectacular. She saw the whole city and far beyond. It did not irk her that his view was better but she did regret not having a room on this side of the tower. From the bathroom she heard footsteps slap on the tile. She glanced in the reflection cast on the window to Hisoka emerging in his trousers and a white tunic. The teardrop and star motifs had been washed from his cheeks but what was more interesting was that his red hair was no longer gelled and fell naturally, making him almost unrecognizable.

"Glad you found me so easily."

"Wasn't too hard Hisoka, we are on the same floor." She moved away from the window and sat in one of the two armchairs. "Where's the coffee you promised me?"

"It is on its way." He took the other chair. "I thought we could chat."

"About what?"

Hisoka shrugged. "Today's fight?"

"What about it?" She asked crossing her legs. Hisoka quickly glimpsed the expanse of her thigh until it traveled under the lip of her shorts. "Hisoka, hey! My eyes are up here."

"My apologies (y/n). But when I feel as though something is a nuisance I get this overwhelming urge to dispose of it."

"What a coincidence. I feel the same way." She smirked.

She bounced her leg. So, Hisoka is a leg man. Probably an ass man too. Look at him, he's eyeing my thigh like he wants to eat it. Hmmm…that sounds fun…

"My fight. You mean my Spirit Energy?"

"Yes. What else can you do?"

"That will have to wait for our battle. I won't reveal my bag of tricks. But what you saw was a smaller portion of my power. It is one of my fall back techniques. It's highly effective because it allows me to hit numerous targets concurrently. The last thing I want is to be eaten."

"Eaten?" Hisoka asked. "Can you elaborate?"

"Nope. Unfortunately that is a long story of which I do not have the time to tell. It is confidential business, that topic."

The more she spoke, the more Hisoka thirsted for her. "You won't tell me?"

"No."

"What if I tortured you for the information?" Hisoka grinned lowering his eyelids hazardously.

Her face darkened knowing he was not above doing so. "If you so much as bruise me I will relay a signal to one of my colleagues for help. And make no mistake, his expertise with a sword is nothing to scoff at. He would be here before you landed a second hit. And your head would be literally in his hands." She smiled at the reference to Hiei. The fire demon, though aloof and solitary, was fiercely loyal and kept a telepathic link to her and she knew without fail that if she were in mortal danger, he would assist her.

"Friends in high places." Hisoka mused ever more infatuated.

"Friends in low places. More fatal." She winked.

"Oh, you are a treat. And I admire the distance you put between us. You're practically sitting on the bed."

"Don't be silly Hisoka. I know that your Bungee Gum is attached to my chair. Right there by the bottom right foot. You planted it there when you came out of the bathroom."

Hisoka grinned like a jackal. "You have yet to bore me (y/n). Your sight is impressive. I find myself…"

"Oh Hisoka. Let's cut the small talk. We both know why you asked for me to come here." She pointed at him with her foot. Hisoka's yellow gaze wandered up her calf and over her thigh.

"And what is my reason?" He purred lacing his long fingers together. He shifted lower in his chair, resting his back more comfortably against the plush cushion.

She sighed deeply and pushed herself up. With a flick of her fingers, the Bungee Gum was severed, snapping back as the tension was released. He smiled as she came closer. He loved how her hips swayed from side to side in obvious exaggeration. Once near enough, she raised her legs and placed her knees beside his hips. Now straddling him, she knelt above his waist. Hisoka had since unclasped his hands putting them on her. His thrill increased to near fatal heights as she looked down at him with a disgusted sneer.

"You really are a filthy thing aren't you?" She asked knowing he got off on being punished.

Pink tinted his cheeks. His mouth opened in growing desire. "I am absolutely putrid."

Taking initiative she snatched his throat in her hand. The motion jerked his head back, bending it over the ridge of the chair. She felt his thick muscles, his Adam's apple rising and falling with each breath. She ran her thumb over his soft bottom lip, pushing the flesh roughly. Hisoka clenched hard around her waist, his nails digging into her skin.

"You like this don't you? Being treated harshly?" She whispered into his ear.

A groan was her response to which she figured to be a yes. Ok, she thought, more fun for me. Dragging her nails down his neck, bright red lines marred the otherwise pale skin. Under her, Hisoka shuddered, his breath hitching audibly. Deftly she leaned in and sank her teeth, the mingled pain from her scratches blended with the bite and Hisoka released a long moan. He tilted his head to grant her further access while she proceeded to chew on his flesh. Some bites were quick, some were drawn out. At times she tugged on the white skin, sawing it between her front teeth. Hisoka began to squirm in his chair, pulling her close to his chest. His mind was a sieve, unable to formulate a return tactic against her. She bit hard enough to leave deep imprints along the pillar of his neck, and then gently ran her tongue up the fragile column of his throat.

She took her time in seducing her enemy. She enjoyed hearing his breathing change with each bite, each lick. All men are the same, she mused. She did not have to be a genius to know how this was treating his lower half. She felt the cloth of his trousers move against her inner thighs and she laughed inside. For being such a notorious fighter, Hisoka was relatively easy to arouse. I'll save that for later.

She abandoned his neck now red and swollen from her ministrations. Balling his light tunic in her hands, she ripped the flimsy fabric away from his chiseled chest. Hisoka arched up as the cool night air wafted over him. Smoldering with pleasure he allowed her to continue her delicious little tortures. The young woman set her hands flat on his belly and ran her palms over the hills and plains of taught muscle. She racked her nails over his nipples garnering a sharp gasp.

Lazily she circled her fingers down towards the waistband of his trousers, dancing them along the edge. His hips came to a perfect V, dipping far beneath his pants begging her to brush the mound between his legs. In his grasp she chuckled and sashayed her hips languorously. His hands undulated with her serpentine dance feeling them lower as she sat on his upper thighs. Her closeness to his groin snapped him back into reality and Hisoka whipped his head upright. The action caused her to jolt. Taking advantage of the moment, Hisoka quickly grabbed her wrists and brought them behind her back. Raising his Nen, Hisoka bound her with a heavy chord of Bungee Gum.

"You think this will hold me?" She asked angling her head teasingly to the side.

"It will hold you long enough."

Raising a brow, she said, "That sounds like fun."

His cold hands snaked under her shirt, rubbing her sides and back. The young woman smiled and tossed her head back when he cupped her chest.

"Wasting no time huh?" She laughed.

With nimble digits, Hisoka kneaded the tender flesh. Their plump shape contoured in his palms. She soon found herself moaning and pushing against his skilled hands. Swiftly Hisoka reached around and unclasped her bra. Now uninhibited by the piece of feminine clothing, he surrounded her breasts in his strong grip. He was gentile then firm, tender then harsh. Leaning up he latched onto her exposed neck. His starved mouth kissed and sucked her skin. He searched frantically for that warmth that he partook of before, the warmth that spread throughout his body like wildfire. Sensing what he wanted, she heightened her Spirit Energy to radiate from her pores and into his throat. However, doing so only disengaged his Nen. Once free she wrapped her arms around his neck, taking his face in her hands. Pulling him off she bade him to look at her. His breath came in heavy pants and she eased their gusts by covering his mouth with her own. Their kiss was hard and frenzied with bottled attraction.

Her fingers lost themselves in the red mass of his hair pulling at his scalp. His hands pushed her chest into his, holding her secure. Their lips worked each other, biting, pulling and sucking wildly. She played with his bottom lip, gently stretching it away from his gum before nursing it. Hisoka groaned and lunged forward to capture her in the same manner. He roughly bit her lips causing her to gasp. He was fast and thrust his tongue deeply inside her moist cavern. She moaned when the hot muscle slithered over hers, writhing to coerce her into play.

Suddenly he wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her up over his groin. She went with him and eased carefully down. A hiss from Hisoka informed her that she was nearing his hardness and she opened her eyes. She wrenched away from his mouth. Hisoka's yellow eyes flashed open wide and he wheezed incredulously.

"What is wrong? What are you doing?" His voice cracked passed his swollen lips.

Her face changed drastically—all seduction gone replaced with advantage. To his dire worst nightmare, she started to retreat away from him and stand up. Making sure to prolong his agony, she grazed over his straining erection. Her womanhood slid against it but bestowed no relief. Hisoka balled his fists into trembling cages of irate power. She fixed her bra and smoothed down her shirt.

"What? Did you actually think I was going to have sex with you? Silly Hisoka, I only wanted to show you that I have the greater dominance in our relationship. I am flattered though…that does look uncomfortable." She indicated to his length.

Hisoka fixed a most malevolent glare upon her. The shadows crept into his cheeks and menace hardened his eyes, how desperately he wanted to kill her then.

"You manipulated me. This is a first." He snarled.

She clicked her tongue. "I told you I was no greenhorn." She came close to him again and firmly brought his mouth to hers. Not to be outdone, Hisoka responded to the kiss with equal fervor.

She reached down and with her hand and cupped him. His body tensed. Squeezing his stiff neither region in her grip, she pressed further into the kiss. They pulled back and Hisoka savagely dragged his tongue across her cheek. She gave a sharp twist making Hisoka yell out.

"You fucking bitch! I'll get you! I will bloody that smug mouth of yours and you will plead for my mercy."

Reeling back she backhanded him. The loud smack of skin on skin rang through the room and Hisoka spat a trickled of blood onto the rug. Breathing into his ear, she gave him a warning.

"If you come after me tonight, I will kill you. If you stalk me until our match, I will kill you. If I find you in my room waiting for me…I will kill you. My hands have much blood on them already, though none of it has been human. Although I do think the higher ups in Spirit World will not make too large of a fuss with you. You are demon enough to warrant allowance."

Hisoka listened to her strange words. "Then it can be stated that we will kill each other when the opportune time arrives."

"It would be a shame to kill you Hisoka. I do not want to in all seriousness because I do think you would be immensely fun in bed. And after tonight, you cannot deny I am right. We both want to maim, but not enough to encumber the prospect of a good fuck."

"You are correct. I want your blood and your body. Very well. I will follow your instructions and I will stay out of your way. But know this, on the day of our match you are mine."

He faced her, his red blood stark against his pale chin.

"Deal. And vice versa."

She moved from him to go to the door. "I will wait three days. Then you and I will see who is stronger."


End file.
